


Memories of Light

by Sweatpants Princess (inkoandpen)



Category: Gaia Online
Genre: Flashback fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:45:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkoandpen/pseuds/Sweatpants%20Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Luca, don of the Kuro family, sells his body and soul to darkness in spite, his hands shake and his anger grows as he recalls what he has lost. Lyrical prose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories of Light

Scuttling of tiny claws on scratched and cracked paving,  
the stench of damp stone,  
sewers and shadows and pits  
and people as slippery as the underground walls.

How Luca hated it.

He remembered the scent of spices and perfume, where everything was gold, when his mother wore starlight in her hair and on her breasts, and held him close,  
and he hated it.  
He remembered the clang of iron and silver from a distant window,  
remembered rushing and tripping down stairs,  
saw the blood on the ground,  
smelled death in the air,  
and he wondered why any of it had to be that way.  
He hated, and blamed, and a cold seed was planted in his heart.

When he was small, smaller than he was now, Luca rolled a ball in a garden.  
The flowers dripped honey, birds whispered things to him, he looked up and from a great height heard a familiar laugh  
and the sun shone.

Now, he wakes, swathed in stolen and bargained silk,  
wondering when his family will tire of him  
and chastise him into hopeless oblivion until he runs, like they did-  
like they did to her.

Cordell brings him tea made of foreign roots, and he pretends he is home.


End file.
